The McBain Legacy Esther
by dreaming-dangerously
Summary: This is part of a fanfic project I'm working on with some other writers, we're basically writing some mythology based stories based on the McBain's. I'm doing Esther and maybe a couple of others. This story focuses on events surrounding Esther's death b


**The Mc Bain Legacy: Esther**

Do not give them the satisfaction of your fear. They are the fools. They are the ones that will get what's coming to them. He will rip out their souls and eat them while they watch. He will save me. At the last second, he will save me because he loves me.

* * *

**_From the journal of Doctor Everett Gill, personal physician to the McBain family regarding patient Esther McBain._**

_It has now become impossible to manage the patient; I have been forced to heavily sedate her with laudanum. The patient rants and screams repeatedly about mythical beasts and apocalyptic visions and has repeatedly claimed that she is pregnant with 'the child of chaos' although upon examination I can find no such evidence of any pregnancy. _

_She is now prone to fits of violence and passion and it has become necessary to restrain Esther and to remove her to a part of the house where she will cause the least disturbance. Her outbursts seem to be causing concern amongst the staff and I am aware that her father Sir Thomas is himself greatly distressed, especially after the untimely demise of Her Ladyship. He has begun to speak of a curse and although he is a man of sound mind, one cannot help but feel that he has great reason to feel so. I have reassured him, for what little comfort it provides, that I often see such maladies pass down families. _

_It is plain to me that the Mc Bain family are sadly afflicted with a kind of hereditary mental affliction and although I admit that illness of the mind is far from my area of expertise, Esther, it seems, is doomed to suffer as her poor mother did. I fear that there is little to be done. I have administered blood letting in a bid to lessen the sanguine and choleric humours in her blood. Thus far the results are at best limited._

_The patient has now begun scrawling on the walls of her room. She repeatedly draws small images of demons and monsters and claims that "Azazeal the fallen is coming and I shall rule as queen and mother." She is by turns passionate and distressed, sometimes spitting and mocking anyone who approaches and sometimes falling into despair, moaning and crying and calling for this Azazeal to save her. _

_I must confess I am at a loss as to how to proceed._

_

* * *

_

Why does he not come for me? He promised that he'd come. I've been locked in this room for days. No sunlight, no visitors. I tell them the truth and they treat me like a lunatic. Even my father is too afraid to look at me. Only that quack Gill comes now with his reason and sense. How can he talk sense to me when I've been touched by divinity? How does he not realise that when Azazeal comes, when I bring his child in to the world we will all be bathed in glory. By keeping me here he prevents his own destiny, he prevents the destiny of us all. Azazeal will come and he will rise and we will all burn in his glory and I shall sit at his right hand.

* * *

Oh how I weep, oh how every day that we have been parted is a dagger in my heart. Why do they not realise. Why does he not come?

_Excerpt from the Courant Evening Post. Dated 1762_

_Devilry leads to Death of McBain Heiress._

_Under the veil of shocking reports of witchcraft and demonic worship at the isolated but picturesque country estate of Medenham Hall, under ownership of Sir Thomas McBain, such a horrific act took place that almost defies description in this esteemed journal. However it is our unenviable duty to report that McBain heiress, Lady Esther McBain, but six and ten years of age, who was yet to make her debut in to society, was lynched by an inflamed and brutish mob under the leadership of one Josiah Moreton. _

_It has been told to this journal by an anonymous source that Moreten was a member of a secret society shrouded in mystery named The Order of Orokiah. Allegedly Moreten claimed that that Lady Esther was impregnated with the child of a demonic beast and that her death was necessary to halt the apocalypse._

_We do not need to tell you, dear reader, that in these enlightened times such ideas are foolishness and that the death of Lady Esther was nothing more than murderous intent. Moreten has since gone to ground and Sir Thomas himself is offering a reward for his capture. _

_It is are hope that this horrific incident spells the end of a run of bad fortune for the McBain family that began with the death of Sir Thomas' wife, Lady Rachel McBain._

_

* * *

_

I can hear shouts and voices outside. I know they have come for me. I know they come to end this now. Still he does not come though our child sleeps in my womb. I feel him. I hear him. They will not let us live.

* * *

_From a collection of letters written from Josiah Moreten to persons unknown._

_We awaited you and yet you did not come. It matters not as I have taken action as the Order required of me. The girl and the child are dead. She was stoic at the end, I believe she though that the great coward and deceiver would still come to save her. We knew that he would not, we know him of old after all. He is probably already anticipating our next move. You know what you must do. The order trusts that you will not fail this time. Your absence was noted and He is displeased. _

_I will very likely lose my life in this matter. This sacrifice was necessary. Do not expect other members of The Order to be so willing to die for your mistakes. We were once friends, now you have none and The Order has expectations. Do not let so many deaths be in vain. Turn your eye back to your duty before they learn why you did not come, I suspect that some, like myself, already know._

_Yours in faith and duty,_

_Josiah._


End file.
